


everything ever asked for (and more)

by stilinskisderek



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Derek Deserves Nice Things, Derek Isn't Good with Feelings, Fluff, Hale Family Feels even though they're not actually there, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Multi, Pack Feels, Sexual Content, Stiles and Parrish give that to him, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 02:37:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9051898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stilinskisderek/pseuds/stilinskisderek
Summary: Derek was used to spending the holidays alone, but this Christmas, Stiles wasn't having it.(Or the fic with light angst, major pack feels, a lot of Christmas love, onesies, tooth-rotting fluff and Derek finally gets his happy ending thanks to two special men.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas my loves!
> 
> This fic was supposed to be 3k words max but somehow, I started writing about the entire pack and a lot of feels got added in and here we are.
> 
> I've been dying to make a Sterek x Parrish fic so here it is.
> 
> Enjoy. ❤️

"Dinner with Jordan and I on Sunday night. I expect to see you there. No ifs, ands, or buts, you're coming, that's final."

Derek rose his head to meet Stiles's gaze. Stiles, who had made it his mission to march down to the station with determination to apparently try to get Derek to join him and his boyfriend for their Christmas dinner.

It was amusing, really.

"I have plans." It was a lie. Derek was about ninety five percent sure that even with his regular human senses, Stiles could still detect that lie.

"You haven't had Christmas plans in a very long time, and it's not like anyone's excluding you, you just don't show up to any gatherings anymore for God knows what reason." Stiles exclaimed, the frustration prominently shown through his facial features. "It's been three years since you've spent a holiday with the pack, Derek. I don't understand what's gotten into you but this has to change. We're going to be spending Christmas Eve and Christmas morning together as we usually do, and if you decide to get that stick out of your ass and show up, that would be great. But dinner with Jordan and I isn't optional. You're coming to it whether you like it or not. I'm not letting you spend Christmas alone again."

"You honestly think you're going to be able to force a werewolf into doing anything? Good luck with that one, Stiles."

"I think you're underestimating my ability to get what I want, which you shouldn't do. You'd think after almost a decade of knowing me, you'd actually know me. Hmm, guess not."

"I _know_ you're annoying and disturbing me from doing my job."

Stiles rolled his eyes but didn't reply to the given comment. "I _know_ that if I don't see you standing outside of my door at eight pm sharp on Sunday, I'm going to drive down to the loft and drag you back to my place and if you resist, I'll pull out the mistletoe."

The older man's brow only climbed higher up his forehead at the empty threat. "Mistletoe? Really Stiles?"

"What can I say? It's the holiday season and I'm feeling cheery," he responded with an easy shrug, "but seriously Derek, come over on Sunday. I know you don't actually enjoy spending Christmas by yourself, and I don't like the thought of you being unhappy… so just… just come over."

Stiles tapped his fingers against Derek's desk before slowly parting away. He turned on his heels without another word or a single glance and walked out, the door closing softly behind him.

The words lingered in Derek's mind even ten minutes after the man left.

The sincerity in his tone, the shadow of pleads masked under his fierce eyes, the last few words that Derek knew would probably stick with him longer than he'd like them to.

Derek clenched his fists as he tried to calm his erratically beating heart.

 _No_. Stiles didn't mean it the way Derek heard it, the way Derek wished he meant it. Stiles was simply worried, and friends worried.

Those feelings that Derek could faintly feel wavering off of Stiles only belonged to one person, and that person wasn't Derek.

-

Derek didn't hate Parrish. It was impossible to hate Parrish. Parrish was a great guy, everyone's favorite at the station.

Parrish was kind hearted and humorous, he had far more knowledge than his face gave off, and though he was sweet, he had that kind of spice to him that was more arousing than unpleasant.

So no, Derek did not hate Parrish. He tried because it would make everyone much easier if he did, but he found that his efforts weren't paying off, especially not when Parrish kept on being so nice to him.

Derek made it clear, early in the beginning of their partnership, that they were nothing more than partners, two deputies who protected the town they were born in. He tried to stamp that message into Parrish's head with constant glares and snarls and hue everlasting silence, but it simply wasn't registering, or if it was, Parrish could care less.

That was something Parrish and Stiles had in common, their determination.

Once they set their eyes on something, it's theirs and they're going to have it regardless of what it may cost.

So Parrish kept on pushing, got friendlier, started cracking jokes that had the sides of Derek's lips tugging upward, started giving Derek little nudges, started buying Derek coffee and plain donuts because he somehow found out that those were the only donuts Derek would ever eat, he even started giving Derek a high five like an absolute child whenever they caught a crook.

Parrish was pretty much the biggest bowl of sunshine and happiness he's ever met and it became a challenge to not warm up to him, so Derek let it happen. They aren't friends, per se,— Parrish probably labels them as so but Derek is still touchy with titles— but they do have two inside jokes and they did go to the diner for lunch that one time three months ago, and it was definitely progress.

It was progress that Derek hated very much because once he found himself growing comfortable with Parrish, he found that he actually liked Parrish, like, maybe more than liked him. And that was unsafe territory.

It was one thing to have unrequited feelings for Stiles, but it was a whole other thing to start falling for Stiles's boyfriend as well.

Derek realized he was fucked way too late to fix any of it.

He was in love with Stiles and he had feelings for Parrish. That was as simple as it got, at the end of the day, but it truly wasn't that simple.

Derek was okay with being around the two men individually, but whenever they were together, he felt his heart drop at the sight of them. He was happy for them, happy that they were happy with one another, with a their relationship.

He wanted that, wanted to be that happy. He wanted them, the both of them but he could never have either because they already belonged to one another and that always struck him harder than he wanted it to.

It's pathetic, but that's why he stopped showing up to all the pack gatherings— there were hardly any meetings anymore since Beacon Hills was settling down on its supernatural count— and celebrations. Parrish was pack now, he's proven to be useful more than once even out of his hellhound form.

Parrish was always there and so was Stiles and his heart ached every time he saw them together.

He could never stop the envy from building up whenever Stiles and Parrish were around each other. He was envious of the way Parrish would wrap his arms around Stiles's waist before pulling him in for a chaste kiss. He was envious of the way Stiles would sometimes send Parrish a look or a grin with some hidden message and Parrish would just get it.

He was envious of them. He was envious of what they had.

But mostly, he was heartbroken by the fact that he would never have that.

-

The morning and afternoon of Christmas Eve went by the way it has been for the past three years. There wasn't much to it. He would wake up, brush his teeth and shower, eat three bowls of three different sugary cereals while watching the Christmas Parade and wish he was in New York, surrounded by people so he wouldn't feel so lonely and for the snow, of course.

In the early evening, he had a light snack when he would've been preparing dinner at this time.

The thing is though, there was a possibility that he wouldn't be having dinner on his own this year.

He'd spent the last week contemplating. There was a chance the pack wouldn't want to see him, but there was also a chance that they would. The worst case scenario would be the door getting slammed in his face, which was as bad as it could get, he supposed.

It was pretty late, 7:39 to be exact, when Derek got dressed into a pair of dark blue jeans and his forest green Henley— because it works best with his eyes, Lydia told him once— and snatched his car keys from the kitchen island before heading out, because there was no way he would allow the pile of gifts he spent two hours wrapping to go to waste.

A Hale never lets presents go to waste, and even if they didn't accept him, they would accept the presents Goddamn it.

The celebration was usually spent in the Martin-Whittemore home because only their home was large enough for multiple kids to run around without knocking everything down. Derek was hopeful that it was still being held there, because if not, it would take him at least another thirty minutes to find out where the pack would be.

The ride to his destination was pretty much as nerve wrecking as a drive could get. He kept pondering over their reactions and kept wondering if he got the right gifts, or if he got all the names of the kids right. It's not like Derek hasn't seen the pack in a year, it's just that he hardly sees any of them anymore because they all have very differing schedules, and since most of them now have daughters and sons, their lives are busy. The only time Derek would get to see all of them in the same room would be during pack nights, which, again, he does not attend.

Derek rethought the decision a total of three times then took a look at the overly large bag of gifts that were currently packed in his Camaro and continued driving.

When he finally arrived, Derek was happy to see that the pack was indeed at Lydia and Jackson's home. He could see Allison and Erica standing by the window, chatting about something and that was enough assurance.

Therefore, he got out of the vehicle, throwing the red sack over his shoulder with ease.

Derek took slow and measured steps towards the house. He was nervous, there was no denying that. He was surprised no one could smell his nerves from outside the door.

The man released a shaky breathe of air then brought his finger up to the doorbell and pressed once. The noise coming from the other side of the door had suddenly gotten softer, and Derek suspected that it was because everyone who they expected to join them was already there.

It was quiet for a long while but Derek could still make out the light sound of wooden floor creaking as someone proceeded towards the door.

When it flung open, he was met by Scott's partially shifted form that quickly vanished the second he realized that Derek wasn't an enemy. The look of shock didn't go away though. In fact, it only seemed to become more prominent as the seconds ticked by.

Derek was well aware of everyone else standing around at the entrance as well. He knew their eyes were on him and that they probably looked just as shocked as Scott did, but he refused to look. He already felt awkward as it was, acknowledging others would only make it worse.

"Derek?" Scott voiced in awe as if he almost couldn't believe it. It was either the alpha was being too dramatic or Derek really hasn't been around for far longer than he thought. He was pretty sure it was the latter.

Derek gulped, wincing at how dry his throat felt. "Hi."

This got no response from Scott who didn't seem like he was planning to move any time soon. It was like he was scared that if he moved, he would wake up from some dream.

"Uh… I brought gifts?" The sentence came out as more of a question than a statement but Derek had no other choice but to fill in the silence.

Suddenly, there were arms being thrown around his neck and he almost fell to the floor due to the force of the collision, but caught himself before it could happen.

Scott's grip seemed to have gotten stronger and Derek felt like he may suffocate if he allowed the hug to go on any longer but it didn't really matter much, because Scott was pack and this was the welcoming he had been hoping for.

"Oh my God, dude," Scott exclaimed after breaking apart from the hug, "you haven't been here in forever."

"I know… I— I don't exactly have a valid explanation… I just—"

"You just better get yourself inside because you are staying." It was Lydia, of course it was.

She was giving Derek eyes that challenged him to not follow her orders and Derek wasn't looking to accept said challenge, so he stepped in and shut the door right after him.

"Oh my god, you fu—"

"Kids." Boyd said as a reminder to Erica before she could release the foul word.

Erica closed her mouth then reopened them with, "you're an idiot," but that didn't stop her from running to Derek and pouncing, embracing him in a hug that was more bone crushing than the one Scott gave him. "We missed you dumbass and you're an asshole."

"Erica," Boyd exclaimed, "there are still kids in the room."

Derek chuckled into her blonde hair before Erica pulled away with a pout. She turned to the children with an apology that was unsurprisingly easily accepted.

After Erica, Derek's arms could not catch a break. Boyd came next with a firm hug that wasn't as strong but the back clap he gave Derek made up for it. Then there was Isaac who raced for him against Allison and the both of them ended up pulling him into a group hug. Then came Danny and even Jackson, and the kids piled up at his legs when they realized that this was a thing that was happening that they immediately decided they needed to participate in.

Derek realized that he's possibly seen them five times each, except for Emilia and Nancy, Lydia and Jackson's kids, who were five year old twins and Scott and Allison's oldest, Johnny, who was four. The other kids were born around the time Derek started secluding himself from the pack, so he barely ever saw them.

Derek was then sandwiched by Malia who hugged him from the back with her head rested on his shoulder and Kira who was hugging from the front. It wasn't unusual behavior coming from Malia. Stiles did mention that she was the big spoon back when they dated.

When he was released, he took note of the fact that Lydia had not advanced towards him yet, so he stepped forward towards her instead. The strawberry blonde put a hand out as a signal for him to halt his movements.

"You don't deserve a hug from me. When you do, I'll hug you," she said firmly before crossing her arms over her chest again.

"Don't be dramatic, ba—" Lydia shot Jackson with a stare that silenced him immediately, as only she could do. Then, she went right back to ignoring Derek's presence with half of her body facing away from him.

Derek wasn't sure what he was supposed to do or say about the situation. Maybe it wasn't unexpected, but given the welcoming he got from everyone else, he expected the same from Lydia, which was idiotic now that he thought of it because Lydia wasn't like everyone else. Lydia was a fierce woman of her word and she knew how to stand her ground and— she was suddenly in his arms.

Sure, Lydia was muttering curse under her breathe but he was happy with the embrace regardless.

When Lydia broke the hug, she pointed a perfectly manicured finger at Derek as she said, "if you even think to miss another pack gathering, I will kidnap you and chain you up in my basement so I can make sure you'll always show up."

"Mommy," Emilia gasped, slapping her two little hands over her pale chubby cheeks, "you said pointing isn't nice."

Lydia immediately dropped her hand and gave her daughter an innocent smile, "yes, you're right! Mommy apologizes."

That was apparently enough for Emilia because she turned away, flowy red hair swooshing with her spin, and skipped off into the living room.

Lydia clapped her hands affirmatively and turned to the group that was still standing by the entrance. "Well, now that everyone's officially here, I say it's about time we start the celebration."

At this, everyone in the room began shuffling around, heading into different rooms but most went straight for the dining room where Derek suspected dinner was already set.

He stood at the center of the entrance hall even as the area cleared out, still slightly stunned by what had just happened, how easily he was still accepted by the pack, his pack. He stood there until he heard the light tapping of footsteps, and looked up to see Stiles appearing from the living area.

"You just gonna stand there all day or are you going to come and join us, Sourwolf?" Derek couldn't help the involuntary leap of his heart at the nickname Stiles hadn't used in such a long time, and the familiar grin that followed had Derek feeling as though his heart was just about ready to jump out of his chest.

He bit back on his smile and kept his head bowed as he neared the younger man.

There was no way he would let Stiles see him blush because Stiles would understand and it would click that he did that.

-

Dinner was apparently not being held in the dining room as Derek thought it would be. Instead, they would all have dinner in the living room. It was definitely a new thing that they did and he was didn't know whether to be confused or shocked by the fact that they got Lydia to agree to such a thing.

Nonetheless, Derek wasn't bothered by the idea at all, he realized as he looked at the rather comforting setting. The couches were pushed back and multiple blankets were laid out on the floor. There was even a pillow fort that Danny had helped the kids build just ten minutes ago. Derek was interested in diving into the warmth right than and there.

Maybe he would've if Lydia hadn't appeared to shove a bundle of soft cotton into his hands.

Derek looked down at the piece and realized that it was a clothing item, a red one with reindeers on it.

"Christmas sweaters? Really?"

"It's not a Christmas sweater, it's a Christmas onesie," Lydia clarified as if that somehow made it all better. It didn't and Derek was not amused.

Lydia must've taken note of this because she rolled her eyes and began explaining, "it's a tradition we picked up the year you stopped coming. Jordan said he and his parents used to dress in onesies on Christmas and he loved it, so he suggested it to see if the kids would like it, too. They do. For some odd reason, seeing adults wrapped up in comfy bodysuits makes them happy so everyone wears onesies now. Jordan got you that one three years ago because he knew you wouldn't voluntarily go and get yourself a onesie, so hopefully, it still fits."

"If it doesn't?"

"Than we'll make it fit. Now go get changed in one of the free guest rooms."

Derek opened his mouth to protest but was beat by Lydia who sternly voiced, "now."

So he went along. He walked up the stairs and passed several of the guest rooms until he got to the one at the end of the hall. It was always free, maybe because he claimed it as his own whenever he used to come to their home. Possibly.

Derek sighed as he set the onesie aside and began to undress. He folded his clothes into a neat stack atop the bed, before slipping into the clothing item.

"I can't believe this is my life," he mumbled to himself as he took a look at his reflection in the full body mirror.

He looked ridiculous, absolutely ridiculous, like a big giant trying to remain a kid forever, but unfortunately, he wasn't Peter Pan.

And the light brown antlers that sagged when he put on the hood of the onesie? Yeah, no. He'd be more than happy to do without them.

Despite how stupid he looked, the fabric was still warm and soft against his skin so in a way, it did pay off, but the laughs he'd receive would not be worth it.

Unsurprisingly, he was the last person to make it downstairs. By the time he got to the living room, everyone was dressed in their own onesie. He easily made out a few such as Erica in a blue onesie with snowflakes on it, Boyd was wearing a plain black one which was not in any way fair, Scott was twinning with Isaac in their elf onesies while Allison and Kira both wore one with the same red and white design and Malia was dressed in a red and green plaid one. Lydia was wearing a satin red one and Derek didn't even know those existed up until that point. Most of the younger audience were dressed in cartoon character onesies such as the Power Puff Girls, Batman—Derek had a strong feeling Stiles chose that one— and Spiderman.

"Unci Derek!" Grace, Scott and Allison's youngest, exclaimed at the first sight of him.

"Oh. My. God." It was Malia, of course it was Malia. Malia who had her phone out and pointing towards Derek. Derek heard a click and growled. "I'm sending this to Peter. He's probably gonna make it his lockscreen."

"Send it to me. I'll make it my lockscreen, too," said Erica.

Jackson and Isaac snickered like the assholes that they were and Derek released a huff and crossed his arms over his chest, sure that the position only made him look like more of a child.

"Dude, you look awesome! I wish I could rock a onesie like that." Derek sent Scott a thankful smile for helping him feel less awkward about the situation.

Derek chanced a look at Parrish, who was wearing a onesie that resembled Santa Claus's suit, and Stiles, who was dressed as the grinch. They were already looking at him, both of their eyes sparkling with something. Parrish was smiling but Stiles's mouth was parted slightly, almost as though he was speechless.

"Can you three stop making lovey eyes at each other," asked Jackson. "There are other people in the room and it's making the rest of us uncomfortable."

Erica smacked his bicep and hushed him, mumbling something about how she's been waiting for this moment her whole entire life.

Derek wasn't sure what the moment was, but whatever it was didn't matter because the mood was gone and he felt awkward where he stood.

"Derek, the quicker you come and sit down, the quicker we get to eating, so please, sit down."

The man nodded and followed Lydia's orders, moving to take a seat beside Danny who shook his head and pointed towards Stiles and Parrish. "You sit with them."

"Wh—"

Malia groaned as she rolled her eyes dramatically. "Just go sit with them, Derek. I want to eat!"

He was in no place to argue since the next bit of available space was by the pair.

As he moved towards them, Parrish and Stiles spread apart so they could make space in between themselves. Though he found it odd, he didn't comment on it. There was no reason to.

Once he was seated, Lydia gave the go ahead for everyone to grab their plates and eat as she started up a movie.

"See? Told you it would look good on him," Jordan said to Stiles who smirked at Derek before agreeing, "yeah, it does."

It seemed that throughout the evening, both males had gotten closer to him, but he was probably just imagining things.

-

Derek wakes up in middle of the night and can barely make out a thing. It's hard to see in the dark room but he's aware that there are others laid out in the living room as well.

He's definitely aware of the fact that Stiles has a leg thrown over him with his arms splayed out somewhere above his head. Somehow, he's not even surprised. Derek's never slept in the same room as Stiles but he had a feeling the man was one to take up everyone else's space.

What did surprise him was the fact that Parrish's face was practically snuggled into his neck. The faint puffs of air escaping Jordan's mouth tickled the skin of his neck and Derek's space was very limited due to Stiles's apparent need to spread his body out while he slept, but Derek didn't even try to move away.

He liked them like this, so with a sigh, he closed his eyes and allowed himself to fall back into a deep slumber.

-

Christmas morning is a busy success.

They all have pancakes and hot chocolate, and after a lot of begging, Lydia allows each toddler a cup of eggnog, but only a cup, because "it's too early for such sugary beverages."

After, everyone gathers around the massive Christmas tree and Lydia drags Isaac, Scott and Jackson away for a moment. They disappear into one of the storage closets and come back out with armfuls of gifts that are all eventually dropped right by Derek's side.

He looked up at them with confused looks before Lydia explained, "despite your lack of presence, we all got you gifts every year just in case you decided to show up."

Derek felt his heart warm up because even in his absence, they still thought of him.

It seemed like he was going to be leaving with more gifts than he came with which would be a slight struggle, but it was okay.

Everything was okay and Derek hasn't felt this okay in a while.

-

"Derek," Jordan exclaimed, "you came!" Then his eyes proceeded to trail down Derek's body, eyeing his partially fancy slash partially casual attire before eventually spluttering out, "wow… uh, I mean… y—you look great."

Derek was happy to see that the time it took him to get dressed for the event paid off. It wasn't much, simply a pair a black jeans and a dark red button down, but he was looking to impress, which he clearly did.

The wolf nodded, offering the lightest smile he could without displaying how happy he was to discover that Jordan had actually been looking forward to his presence. "I did and you look great, too," as usual. "I also brought wine and dessert, if that was okay."

"You're our guest, we should be showering you in food and drinks."

"Well, my mother always told me that it's rude to show up to a celebration empty handed."

Jordan's eyes softened up, possibly at the mention of Derek's mother. They never got very personal but he knew that was a touchy topic. Hell, everyone in Beacon Hills knew.

Without another word, he stepped aside and let Derek come in.

It was the first time he's ever been inside of their house. He's dropped Jordan off once during the week his car spent at the repair shop, and Derek's passed by the house many times, but he's never been inside until now.

It was homely. Everything about it from the soft colors to the Christmas decorations made Derek feel like he was at home.

"You guys have a nice place," Derek commented as his eyes lingered over the area a little longer before turning back to look at Jordan.

"Thank you," said Jordan, "I can't believe you've never been here before."

The part about the entire pack having visited was left out, but Derek didn't bother. He knew he was foul for pulling apart from everyone else, making it seem like they were the problem when he was.

Parrish moved forward, taking slow and measured steps as if he didn't want to make Derek feel trapped in. "Maybe it's a bit too early but I'm hoping this isn't the last time you come by," and his eyes really did look hopeful, almost as if he was begging Derek to never leave.

He probably wasn't pleading for such a thing, but it was nice to think of it that way.

Derek offered his partner a faint smile, "yeah."

Parrish returned the gesture with ease, then began leading Derek deeper into the home.

As the neared the kitchen, the glorious smell of a sweet and spicy ham met with Derek's nose. He found himself smiling at the scent because it reminded him much of what Christmas used to be like when he and his family used to celebrate. Every year, they'd always have ham like they'd have turkey for Thanksgiving. It was a tradition that he never wanted to let go of, so every year, he tried his best to prepare the meat. It was always delicious, yet still, the ham was always missing something.

"Smells great, doesn't it," Jordan questioned from beside him right before they stepped into the area.

Derek nodded just as Stiles spun around sporting red "#1 Cook" apron. He had flower powdering his already reddened cheeks, his fingertips were green and he had sprinkles on his attire.

"I leave you alone for five minutes," Jordan said accusingly but the teasing smile on his face spoke differently.

"I got really into the baking," the younger of the three explained before looking over at the werewolf, "Derek! Hey, you came! Thankfully. Uh, I look like I mess right now and you're probably extremely hungry but the food will ready in just a bit. I'm just finishing up the dessert and the ham is still in the oven but it'll be done soon."

Derek frowned a little as he held up the bag that carried the after-dinner treat he had bought. "I also have dessert."

"You didn't have to—"

"I know, but I wanted to," he voiced, cutting Stiles off. "I can put it in the fridge so you guys can save it."

"No! We'll have that dessert too, the more sweets the better." Stiles wiggled his eyebrows and clapped his hands together as his tongue ran over his upper lip.

Derek couldn't help but follow the movement, eyes lingering over the pink and wet flesh for a little too long. When he finally snapped out of it, he noticed Stiles looking at him with suspicious eyes, and he couldn't see Jordan's face but he could feel the look his partner was giving him, which probably wasn't pleasant.

The man cleared his throat. "I'll just set this… here." He placed the wine and the dessert down on the island and quickly asked to be excused. And once Jordan gave him the directions to their bathroom, Derek bolted out of the kitchen, cheeks heated with his hands balled into fists at his sides.

Inside the bathroom, Derek rested his head back against the door and sustained the scream that was threatening to release itself.

He was an idiot, an absolute idiot and coming to the dinner was an idiotic idea which made sense because only idiots did idiotic things.

With a move like that, Derek was better off stamping "I want Stiles Stilinski's lips on my lips" on his forehead, which also translated into "I want to have sex with Stiles Stilinski" and if one is truly into evaluating a situation, ultimately, after the long list of translations, they would've gotten "I'm in love with Stiles Stilinski."

On the plus side, Derek didn't allow himself to stare at Jordan for too long because it was one thing to have them knowing that he was into one of them, but if both the men knew that he was into both of them it would've felt much like he had entered his own personal hell.

Derek only had two options in the situation: one, go back out there and act completely oblivious to what just happened or two, just go home.

The latter seemed like the best option at this point, but it wasn't the option he planned on going through with. Derek has been cowering away for far too long and he wasn't about to let this minor mishap make him crawl back into the hole he calls home.

So after one reassuring look at himself in the mirror, Derek walked back out.

"Well there you are," Stiles said as he grinned, "you've been hiding in the bathroom for like fifteen minutes."

"I wasn't in there for that long and I wasn't hiding," he responded, feeling his lips curl down into a pout.  
  
Jordan snickered and rolled his eyes playfully. "You're such a big baby, Mr.Pouty Pants."

Derek growled at Jordan, allowing his eyes to flash golden yellow with no actual intent on causing any harm. "Call me that again and I will rip your throat out—"

"With your teeth, we get it, we get it, Big Bad. That line is becoming a little overused. Now stop growling at my boyfriend and come help us set the table, Sourwolf."

The beta arched a brow. "I thought you weren't supposed to put guests to work."

"You're right, but you already brought cake and wine, so obviously, you're okay with helping."

"Stiles," Jordan voiced in a warning tone making his lover frown. He then turned to Derek. "Would you be okay with helping us set the table, Derek? You obviously don't need to, but if you want to, you're welcomed to do so."

Derek hummed as he nodded his head, "yeah, I want to."

And then all three men carried on and began setting the table in peace, mostly.

-

Dinner went by well, better than expected.

They mostly argued about baseball and spoke about how happy they all were about the lack of supernatural disturbances. Jordan shared a story about what Christmas was like when he was younger and Stiles talked about how his mom used to help him bake cookies and always swatted his dad's hand away whenever he went for a sixth one. Derek wasn't looking to share any past family tales, yet, he still found himself speaking of how the ham tasted exactly like his mother's.

Stiles then informed him that Claudia and Talia shared the recipe, since they used to be friends, and he'd be willing to share it with Derek.

At this, Derek smiled at him thankfully, and he honestly didn't remember when was the last time he's smiled this much within the span of twenty four hours.

Being around pack— _family_ , did that to someone, he supposed.

Throughout dinner, Stiles and Jordan also shared a few pecks here and there and Derek always made sure to look down at his plate whenever they did, afraid that his face may display his emotions.

After dinner, Derek helped them wash up and they ended up playing boardgames. Because Stiles somehow kept winning in UNO, Derek and Parrish kicked him out by playing Mancala which only allowed two players.

"This game is taking forever," Stiles whined, "when will it end?"

"Mancala is a game of strategy and patience," said Jordan, "it may take the rest of 2016."

"Maybe longer," Derek stated.

Jordan nodded in agreement and gave Stiles a sympathetic look. "Maybe longer."

"Ugh, I absolutely hate you two. But fine, while you're doing whatever the hell you guys are doing, I'm going to go do something productive."

"No jerking off in the kitchen," Jordan shouted over his shoulder as Stiles stepped out of the living room.

"I'm a grown man! I do what I want."

Derek found himself laughing at how ridiculous the two were sometimes. He's witnessed this plenty of times before, but on that specific day, their moments seemed to be at their prime. It was probably because they were in their personal space.

They were beautiful, apart and together. They weren't a couple that many saw coming, not the kind of couple that people would expect, but that didn't change the fact that they were perfect for each other. At this point, it was hard to picture one without the other. It simply wouldn't sit well with Derek.

As they played, Derek started taking note of the fact that Jordan was taking longer to make a move. At one point, it took him about three minutes to do so which forced Derek to look up. When he did, his breathe hitched slightly because the man was already looking at him.

It was a sweet, almost passionate kind of thing, the kind of look that made Derek's heart ache because it would never belong to him and skip a beat because it was breathtaking.

Jordan Parrish had that affect on him.

"I know I already said this but," the younger man trailed off slowly, mouth opening then closing as if he was trying to find the right words before eventually reopening, "I'm incredibly happy you're here. Stiles is, too. It's been the best Christmas dinner we've ever had."

"Probably because three is better than two," Derek responded with a faint chuckle. His eyes shot down at the board again because he could no longer handle the growing intensity of Jordan's gaze.

"Maybe, but I think it has more to do with you."

Derek closed his eyes and breathed in sharply before allowing them to open once more to flicker up and meet Parrish's gaze once again.

It was cliche, but it felt much like a spark had ignited at that moment. Derek wanted to move in, kiss him and create an everlasting fire, but he wasn't allowed to do that because Jordan did not belong to him, as he had to remind himself for the tenth time tonight, as he also had to do with Stiles. It was getting beyond ridiculous that Derek kept on thinking about what it would be like to be part of a relationship with two men who were very much taken and very much in love with one another.

 _They're not mine_ , he reminded himself, _they belong to one another._

He was being pulled from these thoughts when Stiles came back into the living room.

Stiles took a seat on the coffee table, where he had been sitting before he left, and put the hand with the gift out to Derek. It was flat and rectangular shaped, dressed in a simple red covering alongside a green bow.

Derek looked at the perfectly wrapped present with wonder, eyes trailing from a nervous looking Parrish to a hopeful looking Stiles before he slowly, cautiously, took it.

His eyes scanned over the gift and he looked at both men, "can I open it right now," because he was feeling rather anxious, curious as to what was wrapped beneath the paper that was so sacred they didn't give it to him earlier with the rest of the gifts.

"Yeah," Jordan replied at the same time Stiles said, "we'd like you to, if you're comfortable."

So Derek did. His fingers tore through the weak paper in a rush, clawing until he reached the surface.

The gift wrap was still partially on when he realized what it was, he was speechless, and for a moment… _breathless_.

It was a photo of his family and himself, the last photo they took all together.

He remembered the day vividly. It was the day of Laura's college graduation. Everyone was in no way prepared and they were all complaining because their stomachs were full and they probably looked bloated, but Laura heard none of it and still asked for the photo to be taken. Because it was her graduation, everyone stood together and smiled.

It had ended up being one of the most beautiful family photos they'd ever taken.

It was Derek's favorite.

He hasn't seen it in so long, sure that the photo had burned to ashes, but here it was, multiple pairs of eyes, including his own, staring right back at him with proud smiles plastered on all their faces.

The photo had clearly received some of the effects from the fire; two of the edges were burned away, there were a few black dots decorating it and the colors were worn, but it was still as beautiful as ever.

It was beautiful safely secured inside the thick frame.

It was beautiful and it brought to Derek a part of him he thought he'd lost forever.

It brought him a true sense of home.

Much of the burden he'd been carrying for all these years was lifted off of his shoulder and Derek felt so light.

His family wasn't there but this memory was, a memory he thought he'd never have evidence of. And they were smiling, they were all happy, just as he hopes they are wherever they are now.

Derek blinked only after he heard someone call his name and it was than that he realized he was crying.

Derek watched the men through his glossy vision to see them looking back at him with concern written all over their faces.

"How," he asked, because he had to know.

Parrish looked to Stiles as if asking for reassurance or permission to explain, and at Stiles's affirmative nod, he did so. "I found it two months ago while I was rummaging through some files. It was kept as evidence. There wasn't much left back from the fire, from what the Sheriff told me, but that was. I talked to Stiles about it before we decided that… maybe you'd want it, maybe you'd want to have that piece of your life back. They're not really here but they're there, and you all look happy so I thought it would be a positive memory for you, a great way to remember them and not feel down about it. So then, we talked to the John and he gave us permission to take the photo."

"I framed it," Stiles added in with a small grin.

"He framed it," the younger deputy confirmed, "and gift wrapped it, and now it's here where it should be… with you."

Derek was still too stunned to speak even after the full explanation. Therefore, he said nothing. Instead of talking, he pulled the two men in for a hug, his head trapped in between theirs.

Jordan and Stiles responded immediately, wrapping their arms around him like they were trying to protect him from all his pains and sorrows.

Perhaps they were.

"Thank you," he whispered, "thank you."

-

On New Years Eve, Derek was dragged out to a roof party by Erica and Lydia. He couldn't really complain because the pack was there. There were also many other people he never even knew existed, but again, his pack was there so it was alright because they saved him from having to socialize with others.

It was mostly an eventful evening, many laughs, many drinks and a lot of dancing for everyone aside from Derek up until he got dragged out to the dance floor by Stiles.

"I don't dance," he said sternly.

"I don't care," the younger man responded before making Derek twirl him around.

Derek danced. He started dancing because Stiles wanted him to but he continued dancing because he actually enjoyed it. He liked how carefree he felt, allowing his body to move to the music with no issue, it was all so familiar.

He also liked dancing with Stiles who was probably one of the best dancers he's ever seen in his life. It was partially a surprise because Stiles used to be a flailing teenager with no coordination, but than again it wasn't because Stiles has matured and despite the fact that he still told inappropriate jokes and giggled about them, he has now found balance.

So yes, dancing with Stiles was fun, but dancing with Stiles and Jordan was even better.

Jordan had found his way towards the both of them somewhere in between Madonna's _Vogue_ and Marvin Gaye's _Let's Get It On_.

He was possibly a better dancer than Stiles, but it was incredibly hard to pick.

They both danced in ways that broadcasted their freedom to do whatever the hell they wanted. During some songs, they managed to make dancing like idiots work. During others, such as this one, they managed to arouse Derek with the way their hips moved in such sinful motions.

It was like they were trying to seduce Derek, lure him in to some trap he wouldn't even try to break out of.

He allowed it. He let the two men gradually move closer to him as songs flew by and together, they all danced. Sometimes they weren't in-sync, but that was okay. They all had their own rhythm and it worked.

They danced for what felt like eternity, for what Derek was hoping could be eternity because he never wanted it to end.

They danced until it was time for the countdown.

Around them, everyone's combined voices blasted around the area, counting down from ten.

At five, Derek attempted to move away from his current position between Stiles and Parrish, but their bodies moved with his and Stiles took hold of his hands. As this happened, Parrish placed his own hands on Derek's waist.

"One!"

The crowd erupted in cheers and there was confetti everywhere, and then everyone was kissing all in the first minute of 2017.

Stiles and Jordan met each other halfway over Derek's shoulder and greeted each other with some major lip action.

Derek squirmed, finding that he was suddenly very uncomfortable and when he tried to pull away again, they broke the kiss and Stiles looked at him through the colors still falling and smiled before leaning in to place his lips over Derek's.

The werewolf remained unmoving for far too long, too shocked to respond the way he wanted to because Stiles's lips were on his.

Stiles was kissing him.

Stiles was kissing him while Parrish, his boyfriend, was standing right there which wasn't something that was very common, or common at all, as a matter of fact.

Stiles pulled away with the same smile that was on his face prior to the kiss and there was a hand that was turning Derek's head gently until it rotated ninety degrees. Then there was another pair of plush lips against his and Derek really didn't know what was going on.

This time, he did kiss back though because apparently, this was a thing both men had decided on and who was he to argue about that?

When Parrish pulled away, the smile he wore matched Stiles' completely.

Derek looked between the both of them with raised brows because while he did kiss back, he was still incredibly confused.

"I'm slightly offended that you returned Jordan's kiss and not mine," Stiles informed, "but I have a feeling we're all on the same page. Are we?"

While Jordan's response was a "yup" with the popped p, Derek's was a slow nod because he was pretty sure he knew what was going on, but it still wasn't one hundred percent clear to him.

The following kiss Stiles gave him cleared the entire thing up.

"We should take this somewhere a little more privacy," Jordan suggested.

Derek allowed himself to be led by both men, not missing the looks his friends gave him as they passed, both his hands locked with one of theirs.

They, surprisingly, made it into a hotel room before getting their mouths on each other again.

Derek hardly had a moment to examine the area before lips were being pressed against his and hands were being ran all over him.

Jordan's lips were on his neck, nibbling and sucking shyly like he was afraid to leave a mark even though Derek would heal in less than a minute. Stiles' tongue was in his mouth, experimenting as they fought for a dominance that Derek quickly handed over because it was all too much.

He found that it became hard to keep track of who was doing what because of how much was going on at once, but he did eventually start recognizing who's lips were on his.

They contrasted. Stiles tasted sweet like fruit punch and cotton candy, his mouth was hot and eager and he was apparently one for control whereas Jordan tasted like the strongest alcohol they were serving that night mixed in with a spice like cinnamon, and he went slower, took his time exploring Derek's mouth.

He couldn't decide who he enjoyed kissing the most. They were both experts in this area, so he decided against making a choice.

Somewhere along the way, in the middle of all the kissing and touches, the three had gotten to the bed.

Clothes were quickly being pulled off and being thrown around from than. Derek was certain he'd be tripping over something the next morning.

Naked skin slid against each other in frantic motions, trying to find a steady rhythm, trying to find just the right amount of friction.

They found it, and when they did so, things moved along fluently.

Stiles produced a small bottle of lube from somewhere, smirking as he mumbled something about, "always being prepared."

Derek would question it, but he didn't, because the only thing he knew right now was that he was finally in this position he's been wanting to be in for years and he needed more.

They gave it to him.

They parted his legs and laid beside him, Stiles to his right and Jordan to his left, bodies pressed firmly against Derek's sides.

Jordan worked a slick hand up and down his stiff cock, applying pressure to the head where he held it between his thumb and index finger whenever he reached the top before gliding his hand back down. His hand would sometimes travel a little lower, press at his balls experimentally and massage them before he went back to his previous movements.

Stiles opened him up on those long fingers of his using far too much lube. He was more gentle about this than he was when it came to kissing Derek. His fingers fucked into the werewolf gradually making sure to spend a generous amount of time on every added finger despite knowing that Derek wouldn't hurt much even if he shoved three fingers in at once. Four fingers knuckle deep and Derek felt like he wanted to cry because Stiles wouldn't stop brushing against his prostate, and fuck, he was sensitive.

Stiles whispered silent words of praise, as did Jordan, both men telling Derek how beautiful he looked and how good he was doing for the both of them.

"You gonna come," Stiles whispered into his ear then pressed a kiss against his temple.

Derek nodded hastily, breathing picking up as both the men sped up their movements.

His body began jerking uncontrollably under their hold on him and his climax was so close his toes began curling.

He released a blissful sigh when he felt lips pressing against his neck before parting to allow their teeth to glide over the skin. Derek leaned into the touch, baring his neck in a way that made it clear that he was begging to be marked, even if it was only for a few miraculous seconds.

Neither of the men questioned it, they simply did it. Derek felt the puncture of Parrish's extended canines breaking the skin of his neck, and he felt the press of Stiles' blunt human teeth.

He felt it and he devoured it, bathing in the feeling until his back started arching and he came so hard he saw white.

Derek was certain he howled even if he went deaf at the time of his high, too wiped out to focus on anything else.

And they worked him through it, hand still stroking and fingers still fucking him relentlessly until he had no more to give, until was burying his head into Jordan's neck and mewling.

That's when they stopped to shower him in kisses, trailing them from his temples to his forehead down to his cheeks then to his neck and right over the fading bites.

"So perfect, oh my God." It came out as a whimper as if Parrish felt harmed or personally offended by how perfect Derek seemed to him.

Stiles smiled, brushing a hand through Derek's damp hair and he leaned forward to peck the werewolf on the lips.

He then moved to grab the tube of lubricant and sat down at Derek's feet. Parrish met him there, sitting across from Stiles but still in close proximity. The two intertwined their legs so they almost looked like a pretzel and just began kissing.

They looked gorgeous with the light of the moon bringing a certain glow to their bodies. They fell together so naturally as if this was something they've practiced to perfect, but Derek suspected that they always worked this well together ever since the first time their lips met.

Parrish's hands caressed Stiles' back, dragging his fingertip along a trail of moles that he's apparently taken to memorizing while Stiles kept his hands rested on Parrish's cheeks as they kissed passionately.

They were like that for a while and Derek enjoyed with a lazy smile. Then, Stiles was taking hold of the lube again and squirting some onto his hand before he applied some to Jordan's hand as well.

As expected, they began to stroke each other's cocks. Stiles begged for Parrish to jerk him off faster while Jordan asked of Stiles to slow down. The both of them obliged to each other's pleads until they started up on a pace that met half way.

They moved in sync, hips rolling in such a delicious way as they worked each other. They were also more verbal than Derek was, releasing swear words and uttering a few filthy sentences.

Parrish looked stunning when his head fell back, letting out a sound that mixed between a moan and a whimper.

Stiles looked delectable when he leaned in and began to pepper his boyfriend's neck in kisses.

Derek wanted to join in, to make them feel as good as they made him feel, but he still felt loose limbed and he couldn't understand why. They hadn't even went all the way, yet, the after effects were just as persistent and far more pleasant than the after effects he's received after full blown sex.

He didn't try to move to do anything, either. He only watched through his spread legs. He liked watching them.

Derek didn't feel left out. He felt like a part of it even without his hands on them because they were doing this for him, putting on this gorgeous show for his eyes and his eyes only.

This only became more evident when they began gasping out his name instead of each other's name.

The two men looked to him with pleading eyes and he noticed the way their muscles were now tensing, the way their motions had increased in speed and he knew what they were asking for.

" _Come_."

They did almost breathlessly, bodies jerking violently as thick white ropes striped their abdomens.

Stiles and Jordan pulled apart after a kiss, and while Stiles dropped himself onto the bed beside Derek, Jordan walked into the bathroom attached to the hotel room.

Parrish emerged from the bathroom three minutes later with a clean stomach and two wet towels.

When he tossed one at Stiles, the younger man frowned stating that he wanted to be taken care of, and even though Parrish rolled his eyes, he still wiped Stiles clean which earned him an appreciative smile.

He then moved onto Derek who laid still as Jordan took his time cleaning him while Stiles stroked his hair.

He liked this. He liked the attention and the idea that there were people who cared about him this much. At least, that's what it felt like.

Maybe that wasn't what they wanted.

This thought alone had Derek frowning.

Parrish must have noticed because he soon asked, "what's on your mind?"

The werewolf didn't even try to deny anything, just came out with, "I don't want this to be a one time thing."

His partner looked at him like he was from a planet that's never been heard of while Stiles blatantly told him, "you're an idiot."

"What makes you think this is a one time thing," asked Parrish.

"I don't know… just, you guys haven't shown interests in me until tonight."

Now they were both looking at him like he was a foreign invader.

"Are you fucking kidding me? You've got to be kidding me, right?" Stiles turned to Parrish as he pointed towards Derek. "Tell me he's kidding."

Parrish shook his head. "I don't think he's kidding."

"Dude," the human exclaimed, "we've been interested in you for years! I've literally been crushing on you since high school and Jordan told me he only started liking you like three years ago but I'm pretty sure he started liking you on the first day of the job. We came to the mutual agreement that it was totally okay that the both of us also had feelings for you two years ago."

Parrish nodded then took to elaborating. "It didn't happen that easily. There was a lot of arguing and we considered breaking up but decided we'd work it out instead and make do because we still very much love each other, but the both of us also have feelings for another being you."

Derek wanted to say he saw it coming because he sort of did—mostly because the pack hasn't been subtle about it— but at the same time he was so in denial about the whole thing because it just seemed impossible.

Apparently not, because both Parrish and Stiles do feel the same way he does.

With furrowed brows, Derek parted his lips and questioned in a tone that resembled a whisper, "so… this is something the both of you want? Like a relationship? Between the three of us."

"Yes, Derek," they answered in unison.

"We've been trying to drop subtle hints ever since like a few months ago when we started suspecting that you may feel the same," said Stiles, "Christmas night, it kind of just clicked for us with the way you kept staring at us and the way you opened up to us. And earlier, with the kiss, we didn't wanna just spring it out on you like that, it was kind of a last minute decision but we've been taking it slow for months and well…"

"We just wanted to figure out if we were all on the same page or not," Jordan clarified, "which we are."

"So are we all… boyfriends?"

"If that's what you w—"

"That is what I want," Derek said affirmatively, "I want that."

"Than I guess we're boyfriends, the three of us, together." Stiles said it easily like the three of them didn't just agree to being part of a polyamory relationship.

Things could get complicated, so many things could go wrong and—

"You're thinking too much again, stop doing that," said the youngest of the three.

"I just don't want this to turn out to be a big mistake."

Parrish rested a hand on his thigh and leveled Derek with a soft gaze. "Listen, do you want this?"

"Yes, I do."

"Alright, we want this too which means as of right now, none of this is a mistake. All of this is good, it's well, and even if everything goes to shit, I will never look at it as a mistake because I have you and I have Stiles and you guys have me and each other and the three of us are happy with one another. Things may get hard but regardless, I'll always be look at this right here as a gift."

Derek looked into both the pairs of reassuring eyes gazing right back at him and decided to no longer stress over it. Maybe all may not go well in the future but they still have now, which is all that truly mattered.

Therefore, he allowed them to settle him into bed with ease.

"Wrap your arms around him," Parrish instructed as he pointed at Stiles, "he likes being the little spoon."

Derek did so and leaned into Stiles' body heat, but still pouted a little because he preferred being the little spoon as well. But then he felt a body pressing against his back as an arm wrapped around his upper body.

Parrish leaned into his neck and yawned lightly. "I'm the big spoon."

It wasn't long before the room was being filled with soft snores. He wasn't used to this, but he would have no problem learning to love it.

 _This_.

This was finally his as well.

 _They were finally his as well_.

**Author's Note:**

> I am actually incredibly proud of this work though the end may be pretty rushed. I loved the passion and all the love, and Derek is finally happy which he should always be. Also, as I said, I've been looking to make one of these fics for a very long time and I finally got the chance, so I'm happy.
> 
> OH AND SORRY THAT THE SMUT WASNT FULL DESCRIPTION. I'm planning on making a series with more fics around these three that contain descriptive smut featuring things like panty kinks, BDSM, etc. if you guys are interested in that. If so, comment below.
> 
> Again, I hope you guys enjoyed and have a very happy holiday. ❤️
> 
>  
> 
> [tumblr](http://girlmeetssterek.tumblr.com)


End file.
